Full Circle
by 2good2betrue
Summary: The one-year anniversary of Rachel getting off the plane does not go as planned. Can Ross and Rachel find a way to make this anniversary end better than their first? One-shot. Please R&R.


**AN: In celebration of my one-year anniversary of being a FanFiction member I wrote this one-shot about Ross and Rachel, of course. **

**Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, since this is the first one-shot I've written. **

**Enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: The characters from Friends do not belong to me.**

* * *

People stared at her strangely as she hurried through the airport. Rachel knew exactly what she had to do. There wasn't anyone that could stand in her way as she pushed through crowds, dragging her suitcase behind her.

She attempted to get her phone back in her bag, as her hand shook with adrenaline. That had to be the most difficult phone call she had ever made to Ross. She just had to tell him what she was thinking, even if it was over the phone. But now, it was time to do it in person.

She exited the airport's doors and stood on the curb holding out a hand to flag down a cab. Once one stopped in front of her she hopped into it with urgency. Rachel rifled off the address of her destination so quickly that the cab driver didn't understand what she said. She blushed as she repeated her directions slower the second time.

The taxi pulled away from the curb, beginning what felt like the longest journey Rachel had ever been on.

The streets of New York City streaked past her window making her feel more lightheaded than she had already been feeling. She couldn't wrap her mind around what she was doing. She was abandoning her career, her dreams, for a man.

But he was worth it. He was worth everything she had.

Rachel felt very shaky as the taxi brought her closer and closer to his apartment. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as she thought of the words he had said to her at the airport, not long ago.

"_Please, please stay with me. I am so in love with you. Please, don't go."_

"_I know, I know. I shouldn't have waited 'till now to say it, but I'm - That was stupid, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm telling you now. I love you. Do not get on this plane."_

But would he take her back after she turned him down?

His hurt expression still haunted her memory; the way his eyes held a look of pleading and longing. She could see his heart breaking.

Rachel was just so shocked to see him. His wonderful words and the way he put his heart on the line was overwhelming. She was unable to fathom the fact that he was giving her everything she could ever want. Best of all he had been truthful about how he felt, which was not common behaviour for Ross.

Now she had to make another big decision. As the cab pulled to the curb in front of Ross' apartment she could either get out or tell the driver to turn around, taking her back to the airport to catch the next flight to Paris.

Rachel didn't hesitate. She practically threw the money at the driver and scrambled out of the cab.

How many times had she been up this staircase and not given it a second thought? The many flights of stairs suddenly felt like yet another obstacle keeping her from Ross. With each step her heart beat wilder, her lungs felt tighter, her head spun faster.

Until she reached the door.

Rachel paused for a second, taking a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. Suddenly she heard Ross' voice from the other side of the door. She couldn't exactly understand his words, but his tone sounded frantic.

Rachel turned the doorknob with her shaking hand and silently opened the door. The sight that greeted her brought tears to her eyes. Ross' back was to her as he hunched over his answering machine.

"Did she get off the plane? Did she get off the plane?" Ross asked out loud as he tried to replay the message she had left him.

"I got off the plane," Rachel said answering his question.

Ross spun around to find Rachel miraculously standing in the doorway. Her eyes glistened with tears as she stood there staring at him. To her relief, he looked happy to see her. She sighed; he wasn't angry.

"You got off the plane," Ross said tenderly. All Rachel could manage was a slight nod, as the tears silenced her voice.

Then Ross swiftly crossed the apartment and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

Suddenly, Rachel woke to find those same lips against hers. Ross' soft kiss thoroughly woke her from her dream. Rachel smiled against Ross' mouth as she remembered the day she had gotten off the plane.

It was fitting to have a dream about that day, since it was their one-year anniversary of her getting of the plane.

"Happy Anniversary, Rach," Ross whispered, pulling away from her lips by a few inches.

"Happy Anniversary," Rachel said, before Ross' lips pressed against hers yet again. He leaned over her as they lay in their bed. Rachel sat up a bit and threw her hands around the back of Ross' neck, continuing to kiss him.

But, of course, the moment didn't last long because soon the two heard Emma's voice calling from the next room.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Emma called. Rachel pulled away from Ross and gave him a smile.

"We can continue later," Rachel whispered seductively. Ross gave her one last peck before Rachel headed off to their daughter's room.

Ross watched as his girlfriend left the room. He sat back against the headboard lost in thought. A year ago today he was waking up as Rachel dressed to leave. He remembered thinking that their night together, after her going away party, was more than just saying goodbye. In fact that night had made him realize how much he wanted to be with her still.

Ross couldn't believe how lucky he was that Rachel got off the plane. He often thought about what he would have done without her. But, he had to quickly think of something else, as it brought dark thoughts back to the surface. He didn't think he could live without her.

Every day he was beyond grateful that she had returned to him. Rachel meant everything to him; his life would not be complete without her. Why did it take her moving to Paris for him to realize that?

Today was a celebration of the life they had begun together after years of suppressing feelings. It was a celebration of pushing aside all the past occurrences, which had kept them apart, to focus on staying together in the future. They had been apart long enough to understand that nothing could be better than this.

Ross and Rachel just hoped that this night would go well. They both had an ominous feeling about anniversaries after the way their last anniversary had ended. Both had agreed to move on from the whole "we were on a break" incident. But just because they weren't talking about it didn't mean they were any less hesitant.

…..

Rachel's arm was laced through Ross' as they approached the restaurant. Emma was with a babysitter, and now the celebrating could begin.

Dinner was first on the schedule as Ross lead Rachel to the front doors of the high-end restaurant. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face as she thought of how incredibly wonderful Ross was for bringing her to eat at such a fancy place.

They entered the doors and took in the dark grey walls and high ceilings. The soft glow of the many chandeliers gave the restaurant a very intimate and romantic atmosphere. There was even a pianist playing a soft melody on a grand piano. The music interlaced with the low murmur of people conversing.

Ross led Rachel to a podium where a woman in a black dress stood ready to take them to their table.

"Do you have a reservation?" The maître d asked as the two approached her.

"Yes, I reserved a table for two under the name Ross Geller," Ross said. The hostess looked at the book that sat on the podium, running her finger down the page then flipping it over to look at the other side. Then she looked up with a confused expression.

"It doesn't look like you're on the list, sir," She said politely. Ross felt panicked.

"I called a few weeks ago to book this. It has to be there somewhere," Ross stated, as he leaned over the podium to look. He began to get a bad feeling that he had messed up the evening for Rachel and himself.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm not sure where the error was, but there is no reservation under your name," The lady said. Rachel watched as Ross began to get worked up.

"How long will we have to wait to be seated?" Ross asked.

"The wait time is currently three hours," The lady answered. Ross' mouth fell open at her words.

"Um, Rach? Do you want to just go somewhere else?" Ross whispered to Rachel with an apologetic expression on his face. Rachel nodded.

"We're going to go," Ross told the maître d.

"Sorry for the confusion. Enjoy you're evening," The woman answered.

Ross and Rachel walked side by side out onto the street once more. Ross stopped a few feet from the doors and turned to Rachel.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I ruined our dinner," Ross mumbled apologetically, as he hung his head.

"It's alright Ross. I'm sure we'll find another place," Rachel answered, it was hard not to hear the disappointment in her voice. Ross was about to speak when Rachel's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her bag.

"Hello?" Rachel answered. Ross watched her as she talked; she looked concerned. "We'll be right there," Rachel finished before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Ross asked, looking alarmed.

"That was the babysitter. She says that Emma is running a high fever. I think we should forget dinner and just head home," Rachel said warily.

"Let's go then," Ross said a little disappointed that their anniversary was not going according to plan. He put his hand on the small of Rachel's back as they flagged down a cab.

They didn't speak another word on the way home. Maybe it was because they were both concerned about their daughter. But it could have also been because their past was suddenly beginning to repeat itself.

…..

Ross paid the babysitter as Rachel took Emma's temperature. Rachel was worried to see their little girl's temperature so high. She tried to stay calm as she went to get Emma medicine. She ran into Ross in the hallway, and he stopped her seeing her troubled expression.

"Is it that bad?" Ross asked. Rachel just nodded trying to stay strong; she hated seeing her baby sick. Ross kissed her on the forehead to try and reassure her that everything was fine.

…..

After giving Emma medicine and tucking her into her bed, Ross and Rachel sat on the couch. The room was silent and full of tension.

Both were remembering their last one-year anniversary.

Everything tonight was just a sign that their bad luck was still looming over their heads. Maybe nothing could save their night this time, just like their night couldn't be saved many years ago.

But on the other hand maybe things could work out. The night of their first official date was almost ruined when Ross had to work. But they ended up having an incredible time at the museum. Things had worked out for them that night, just in a different way than they'd expected.

The big difference between that night and this night was the fact that they had Emma to look after.

Ross gazed at Rachel, who was sitting on the opposite side of the couch. He smiled at her and gestured for her to come closer. Rachel agreed and slid over to sit against Ross' side. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

Right when they got comfortable the phone began to ring. Rachel got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel said into the handset.

"Rachel, it's Mon," Monica said cheerfully.

"Hi Mon. What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing really. I just thought I'd call. The twins are asleep and Chandler and Joey went to a Knicks game, since Joey's only in town for a few days before he has to return to LA," Monica explained. "What are you and Ross doing?"

"Well, it's our one-year anniversary. But our reservations didn't work out and we got a call from the babysitter that Emma is sick. So now were home," Rachel said, trying not to sound too disheartened.

"Rach, I'm sorry to hear that," Monica said. Nothing hurt her more than to see her friends and family upset, she wanted to help somehow.

"I guess it does bring up bad memories…" Rachel said as she tried not to look Ross in the eye. He quickly looked down at the ground.

"I want you two to turn this night around, okay? As soon as Chandler gets home I'm going to come watch Emma," Monica stated in her take-charge way.

"Mon, you can't do that-" Rachel began, but she was interrupted.

"I want you guys to be happy. You deserve a good anniversary for once," Monica said. "Plus I can invite Phoebe over since I haven't seen her in a while," Monica was already planning everything in her head.

…..

A few hours had passed. Monica had arrived and Phoebe and Mike soon came over as well. Rachel protested to leaving Emma while she was sick. But the three told Ross and Rachel to go and enjoy what they had left of their evening. And after Monica practically pushed them out the door they left.

It was late, not many restaurants were open, so Ross and Rachel decided to just go for a walk. They strolled through Central Park hand in hand. The evening became a little less awkward as they began to enjoy their selves.

"I'm sorry our anniversary went so terribly," Ross said.

"This isn't bad. I actually really like this," Rachel admitted.

"But, I had everything planned out perfectly. We were going to go for dinner, then drinks at The Plaza, and then we'd go back to our place to, well, you know," Ross said with a suggestive tone. Rachel smiled at him.

"I really do like this though. I think any time alone together is special," Rachel said softly.

"So you don't mind that things didn't go as planned?" Ross asked.

"It's us. Nothing's ever perfect when it comes to us," Rachel said with a laugh. Ross laughed along with her, thinking about how true that was.

…..

The two went and picked up some Chinese food for dinner.

They walked until they had reached Central Perk. They looked at the storefront of their favourite coffee house. All the lights were off, the blinds were drawn, and the closed sign hung on the door, making it almost look like a completely different cafe.

Suddenly Rachel had an idea.

"Do you want to sit and eat?" She asked. Ross looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? Where-" Ross asked, but he was soon silenced by Rachel's finger on his lips.

"Yes or no?" Rachel asked, before putting her hand back at her side.

"Sure, I guess," Ross answered, uncertainly.

"Then follow me," Rachel said, before she began walking towards Central Perk. Ross trailed behind her, curiously watching her every move.

Rachel reached the doors of Central Perk and stopped in front of the railing to the right of the doors. She put her finger to her lips, telling Ross to keep this a secret. Rachel slid the top off of the railing column and reached inside to pull out a key. Ross just smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

Rachel unlocked the door to the coffee house. After the years of not working at Central Perk she was surprized to discover they still kept the spare key in its old hiding place.

Ross and Rachel walked into the Central Perk. It was quite dark inside, but the moonlight blending with the streetlights was shining through the blinds providing muted light. Rachel walked behind the counter and turned a light on low, since it was on a dimmer switch.

The two went and sat on the orange couch to finally eat their dinner.

…..

Their conversation filled the silence of the empty coffee house, as they finished their dinner. Placing the empty cartons on the coffee table, the two sat back on the couch enjoying the peaceful escape Central Perk always gave them.

"I miss this place," Rachel said, with emotion heavy in her voice. Ross put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I know what you mean," Ross answered.

Although the two visited Central Perk often, it just wasn't the same as it used to be. Having Monica and Chandler living in their house and Joey living in LA had changed everything. Even if they still got coffee and sat on the orange couch it felt different knowing their group wasn't together, sharing stories, laughing, simply spending time together.

"Do you remember when I worked here?" Rachel said. She wasn't looking for an answer; she just took the time to reminisce. "That was my first job."

"What about when you walked through those doors after running out on your wedding?" Ross said gesturing to the front doors of Central Perk.

"I'm so glad you guys were here having coffee on that day. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't," Rachel said with a laugh.

"I'm glad we were here too. I mean, you came back into my life when I thought I'd never find love again," Ross responded.

"It was here where I first held Ben like a football," Rachel said with a laugh, remembering how uncomfortable Ross had made her by saying it'd feel different when it was their baby she was holding.

"And where I broke my thumb trying to punch Joey for accidentally proposing to you," Ross said, joining in on the laughter.

"We really have grown up in this place," Rachel commented.

"And maybe that's why we're not visiting it so much anymore. Maybe subconsciously we're coming here less because it was the place our relationship grew, and now that we're back together we don't need it anymore," Ross suggested.

"This place did play a really big role in our time apart and together," Rachel agreed.

"Yeah, it's where I discovered Gunther told you I cheated while we were on a break," Ross stated hesitantly.

"And where I noticed you and Mona together when I was going to come and talk to you about us," Rachel said.

"But, this is also where our first kiss happened. That's a good thing that's come from here," Ross commented with a shy smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"This place is special," Rachel said, looking around the friendly abode.

"It was the only stable thing in our lives, keeping us grounded as we struggled to find our place in the world. That fact will never change, even if we move on from this place," Ross said, knowing the day they stopped visiting the coffee house as frequently was getting closer.

Ross figured that he and Rachel would move to be closer to Chandler and Monica and have a home of their own. Phoebe and Mike would probably do the same. Soon their beloved Central Perk would be a place they'd visit every once and a while instead of every day.

"I'm glad we got to spend our anniversary at a place that's been with us throughout our entire relationship. We got through the hard times and enjoyed the happy times here," Rachel stated.

"I'm just glad our anniversary turned out alright. It would have been terrible to go through another lousy first-anniversary," Ross commented.

"I was concerned about that too. Our very first anniversary ended so horribly, I didn't want history to repeat itself," Rachel said.

"What do you say we finish this anniversary on a high note? Go home, make sure Emma's okay, and then celebrate our new grown up attitude with a little dessert," Ross said suggestively, using the line Rachel had once used long ago when they were dating.

"Let's go home," Rachel said, with a seductive wink.

They cleaned up and turned off the lights before walking hand in hand towards the doors. When they looked through the windows they noticed it had begun raining. Suddenly Ross had an idea that would bring back memories of their good times at Central Perk.

As they approached the threshold of the doors to the coffee house he stopped Rachel in her tracks.

"Why don't you stay here a moment and lock the doors behind me," Ross said as he walked outside into the rain, hoping Rachel would catch on.

Rachel did catch on, and she did as she was told by latching all the locks.

Ross stood outside the doors of Central Perk, watching Rachel's smile grow as she paused before slowly unlocking the doors once again. She even acted like the door wouldn't open, just as she had honestly done long ago, forgetting to unlock the last lock.

"Try the bottom one," Ross said through the door. His words gave Rachel chills; he remembered every detail of their first kiss as much as she did.

Rachel bent down, unlocking the final lock. Her heart pounded quickly in her chest as she slowly opened both the doors wide.

Ross paused before he rapidly walked inside, catching Rachel in the same kiss he had given her all those years ago in this very spot.

The passion and intensity of their kiss was recreated in the doors of Central Perk. There wasn't a more perfect way to celebrate their anniversary than giving themselves a flashback to where it all began.

In that moment, years ago, the two were uncertain if they would ever actually be together. But this recreated kiss marked their willingness to keep their promise to each other: that they were going to stay together.

After all they had been through, Rachel getting off the plane confirmed that they were meant to be together. And now a year from that day this recreation of their first kiss made them sure that they were meant to be together from the very beginning.

No matter what the road ahead brought for the two lobsters, they would face it together. They had overcome the fears surrounding, what they believed was, their first anniversary curse. Now there wasn't anything they couldn't face.

The two pulled apart from their passionate kiss. Ross suddenly had an object in his hand. Rachel immediately knew what was happening. Sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed when Ross sank to one knee.

"Rachel. A year ago today you got off the plane and made me the happiest man in the world. I thought I'd make this anniversary much better than the last by doing what I've always dreamed of doing. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Rachel, will you marry me?" Ross proposed, opening the box in his hands to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes," Rachel said in a whisper, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ross stood up and placed the ring on her finger. Then he pulled her into another kiss.

Ever since their emotion filled first kiss they were meant to be together forever. In fact, they were destined to be together earlier than that. Their evening had worked out better than Ross could have imagined. The place where it all began was now another starting place for a new chapter of their relationship.


End file.
